Life with Veronica
by tigereyes320
Summary: Missing scene from episode two from Season three. After the streaking is done.


**Title**: Life with Veronica  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language, and sexual situations  
**Summary**: After the streaking is done. Spoilers of Episode 2 of Season 3.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of the VM universe.

Logan let himself into his suite. He made his way to the phone to order up some room service, when he saw Veronica sprawled out on the sofa.

He detoured to the sofa and lay out so that his head rested in her lap. Her finger came up automatically to run through his hair.

"So how was your day, dear?"

"Oh, I found a marijuana farm, got a teacher with cancer fired, I quit the newspaper, so now my work study is in the library. How about you? How was your day?"

"Let's see I lost a bet to Wallace, because some idiot gave away the information in that sociology experiment. So now I still have to write a ten page paper on it. I didn't get to see my girl for an entire weekend, except for a minute, and I just want to sleep for a week."

"That bet wouldn't have anything to do with the pictures I took of a streaker on campus today would it?"

Logan groaned, "You took pictures?"

"Wallace told me if I was on campus, to be sure to have my camera handy, as I would have a unique opportunity for photographic memories. I didn't have the heart to tell him, I've already seen you naked."

"Well at least I made a good showing."

"Are you kidding if the girls on campus, not to mention the many boys who also find you attractive, knew what I knew, your phone would be ringing non-stop."

"So, you like my body huh?"

"Well I have slept next to it on occasion."

"So sleeping's all you've done huh? I must not be doing my job right?"

"You have a job?"

"Yes it's to keep you in one piece, more or less and have you enjoy said body anytime your little heart desires."

Veronica couldn't help it she started laughing. Logan at times could sound so serious.

"Hey I'm being serious."

"I know you are that's why I was laughing. I should get going."

"Why? I thought we could have some dinner, and we could chill out with a movie of your choice. And then later if you wanted to seduce me I'd totally up for that."

"You're always up for that. My Dad is back and he's kind of down, thought I should have dinner with him. You could join us if you want to."

"Are you cooking?"

"Is that a crack on my cooking skills?"

"No honey, you're a regular Betty Crocker."

"Very funny."

"Come on, how about we get some steaks, and some trimmings and we grill at your place tonight. Your Dad can do the manly grilling; we can go for a swim. Then we can eat and watch a movie. C'mon Veronica, I just need to spend some time with you tonight."

"I could use some quality time myself. Let me call dad and see what he wants to do."

Logan leaned up and kissed her softly, "I missed you Mars. I'm going to take another shower and change. If you're done with your call, feel free to join me. I like it when you wash my back."

"Would you just go? You really want my dad to see your 'I just got laid' face? I'm sure on some level he realizes we're having sex. But he lives in the lovely land of Denial. Forcing him to face reality could involve you, him and a gun. Do we really want that?"

"I could pretend I haven't gotten any lately."

"Honey there is a reason you're not a drama major. Now don't pout, go take your shower. We'll satisfy your libido later."

"Okay." Logan said with a last kiss as he got up off the sofa and headed into his bedroom.

Veronica smiled at his exit; she really had missed him this weekend. It was nice when they could just be. Not that the sex wasn't always great, Logan always made sure of that. Just having dinner and snuggling on the couch, or even just watching a movie. This was the normal she wanted, it didn't have to be perfect, it just had to be. She pulled out her Sidekick and pressed her number one speed dial.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Dad, so Logan and I were talking and decided you needed a little quasi-daddy-daughter-time."

"What did you two have in mind or do I want to know?"

"We thought we'd get some steaks and some added goodies and have dinner with you tonight. You could show off your prowess with the grill to Logan. We could have a little quality time swimming, and then we could eat and maybe watch a movie together."

"Sounds nice honey, but I'm pretty swamped here at the office."

"Dad you still have to eat."

"How about this; I'll come over there we'll eat. I'll come back to work and then you and Logan can watch a movie or whatever. Then in the morning when you come in we can have breakfast together."

"Dad I-"

"Veronica did you think I didn't know you have a duffle bag in your new car with several changes of clothes for when you spend the night at Logan's?"

"Well we thought we were doing a good job of keeping it on the down low."

"Veronica, in my world you're still five years old with round pink cheeks and big blue eyes. In that world you don't see any guy at all. In fact they all have cooties. In the real world I know you have a boyfriend, and unfortunately I know you have sex. How about for the sake of my sanity, we do this. When you're spending the night at Logan's you'll let me know, and I will believe you're sleeping in the other room. I just ask that it doesn't go on in our apartment. Is that a good compromise?"

"Can we just say awkward conversation? I agree to your terms. So Luigi's for dinner?"

"Order me the Chicken Parmesan. I'll be there in an hour and a half."

"You got it Pops." Veronica hung up the phone, and got off the couch. She went into to Logan's bedroom to tell him she was going to get her bag from her car, when he came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped around his hips. She felt her mouth dry up at the sight of Logan and all his damp yumminess.

"Hey, so what did your dad say?" Logan asked toweling his hair.

"He's going to come here for dinner, and then he has to head back to the office and catch up on a few things. I was going to call Luigi's on my way downstairs."

"Why are you going downstairs?"

"To get my bag, my dad already knows I'm spending the night. I mean if that's okay with you."

"Veronica I gave you the room key for a reason, you're welcome here anytime. You know if you want I could clean out one of the drawers for you. That way you can keep some stuff here, rather than drag it back and forth from your place." Logan said casually, seeing the look on her face though made him reconsider. "You don't have to keep anything here; I just thought it would be easier for you."

"Logan, do you want me to keep some of my stuff here?"

"Do you want to keep some of your stuff here?"

"Why won't you just say what you want?"

"Because I know you don't want to have that conversation, at least not yet."

Veronica went and sat on the bed, "Am I really that horrible of a girlfriend; that you have to tiptoe around me?"

Logan came and sat on the bed facing her, "You're not a horrible girlfriend. You're a person who has had her heart and her life put through a shredder. I was responsible for quite a bit of that. We're getting back to a place where we can trust each other. I told you last summer I was falling in love with you and you were in no way ready to hear it. You definitely weren't ready to say it. I'm not asking you to try and say it now. Just the next time I say it I'd like to know you feel the same way, even if you can't say it. I don't want to be the only one who puts it out there."

"God, but you know me way to well."

Logan cupped her face in his hand and drew her close for a quick kiss. "Go get your stuff, while I get dressed. I wouldn't want to distract you with my hot and sexy naked body." He got up to get some clothes out of his drawers."

Veronica got up off the bed and when she got to the doorway she turned around. "Logan, I'd like my own drawer here."

The smile that spread across his face made Veronica realize how much he'd wanted this, but had been afraid to ask for it. She gave him a smile as she left his bedroom.

Riding down the elevator she realized she need to put herself out there just a little more. Logan was right; it wasn't fair that she always ask him to put himself on the line, if she didn't occasionally do it herself.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to get her bag from her car and order Luigi's and tell them where to deliver it. She used her keycard to get into the suite.

Logan was already sitting on the sofa watching the TV; he gave her a smile when she came in. "I gave you the middle drawer on the right side of my tall dresser."

Veronica put her bag down and walked toward him. She walked behind the sofa and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his temple. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't think about us."

Logan craned his head and kissed her cheek, "It's fine; go put your stuff away and we can talk for awhile. Dick called he won't be back until later tonight."

It took Veronica less than ten minutes to put her things in the drawer Logan had given her. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, that's when she realized he had cleaned off part of the counter for her to put some of her toiletries. She rushed back into the bedroom to grab her lotion, toothbrush and some other essentials so she could put them in the bathroom.

There was something oddly intimate about her toothbrush being next to his.

Veronica decided to join Logan on the sofa again; it was time to give the boyfriend a little quality time.

When she got back to the living room Logan was laying on the couch, with his arm bent over his eyes. The television was on but it was turned low.

He was breathing deeply, so she knew he was asleep. She opened a drawer in the cabinet, finding the throw she was looking for took it out and carried it to the sofa. After flipping the blanket open, she put it around herself like a cape; then she crawled on top of Logan. She put her head on his chest and let herself relax, the throw covered both of them, Logan's arms came up automatically to hold her. She closed her eyes and let herself be held.

They were woken up forty-five minutes later, by the knocking on the door.

Logan sat up with Veronica straddling his lap; rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He eased out from under her and went to the door. Logan paid for the takeout and brought it back into the suite.

He put the bags of takeout on top of the sideboard where they had the plates and silverware. "Your dad is probably going to be here soon. Do you want to eat here or on the balcony?"

"It's a nice night; let's eat out on the balcony." Veronica said as she got up to help him set up the table and lay out the food.

They were almost finished when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, "Veronica said as she almost ran to the door. She opened it and immediately gave her dad a hug. "Hi Dad."

"You're awfully chipper; do I want to ask why?" Keith asked as he followed Veronica into the suite.

"She recharged her batteries by taking a nap, Mr. Mars. Hope it's okay with you but we decided to have diner on the balcony." Logan said as he brought water and soda to the table.

"Balcony is fine." Keith said as the three of them sat down to eat.

"Did you want any coffee or expresso? I can start up the machine."

"I'm fine for now Logan, thanks. So how's college been treating you?"

"Well I just took part in a prisoner of war study for sociology class; we didn't win so now I have to write a ten page paper about it."

"How are your other classes?"

"They're okay, just regular freshman fare."

"Honey how about you?"

"Loving Intro to criminology and the rest of the classes are okay. I have to do my work study in the library."

"I thought you were going to work for the newspaper."

"I thought I would too, but they were more into uncovering scandal then uncovering the truth and I can't work for a paper like that."

"I'm sorry I know you like the idea of being on a paper again."

They fell into silence as they ate their dinner.

A half an hour later Logan and Keith groaned as they saw Veronica reach for yet another breadstick.

"Honey I truly don't know where you pack all that food."

"Personally I think she's part camel."

"You two do not get to gang up on me, that's not allowed. Isn't there some kind of rule that Dad's and boyfriends are not to bond in anyway shape or form?"

"I don't know honey; I mean you want Logan and I to get along, what better way then united in wanting to protect you."

"So now instead of just an overprotective father, I have to worry about an overprotective boyfriend?"

"We'll try and make it as painless as possible for you." Logan said with a grin.

"You and you," Veronica said pointing to each of them in turn, "Are so not cute or funny. Just for that I'm hogging the dessert."

"Honey you always hog the dessert. You guard dessert the way Back-up guards a bone. On that note, before I get killed by my loving daughter. I'm going to head back to work."

"Sure leave me to calm her down."

"I'm sure you're just the man for the job, Logan." Keith said with a nod to Logan. He kissed the top of Veronica's head. "I love you, and don't forget to check in."

"I love you but I'm not talking to you right now."

"I'll talk to you soon. Logan why don't you walk me out."

"Okay." Logan said following Keith as they made their way to the door. "You wanted to say something to me, but not say it in front of Veronica?"

"Yes I do. You and I know exactly how bad she's been hurt in the past. We also know she likes to think she can take care of everything herself."

"Can't argue with that. "

"I'm not a stupid or a naïve man, Logan. I know you and my daughter are sexually involved."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that."

"You two surprise me, you're like a pair of magnets that get twisted around, one minute your fighting each other like it's world war three and the next time you look at each other like you can't breathe without each other. I can never repay you for saving her life on that roof and for being here for her when she thought. . ."

"When she thought her world had been destroyed. She loves you so much. I never got that until I saw you two together when we were dating. Considering the relationship I had with my father. I didn't understand why she would stand with you. I saw something in her eyes that night. When she thought you were gone, taken from her, she wanted someone to pay badly. I'm crazy about her. I think I have been since we were twelve. If you'll take it; I give you my word I'll take better care of her this time around. I'm not rushing her into anything, nor will I trap her into anything."

"I hope it works out this time. I know you'll fight and make up, have your ups and downs; but you two together are better than you two apart."

"I'll always take care of her."

"I know. Have a good night Logan. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Have a good night Mr. Mars."

Logan closed the door after him. He turned around to find Veronica standing there watching him.

"Did you and Dad have a nice bonding moment?"

"Veronica you're jealous."

"I am not."

"I wasn't asking you, the only thing I can't figure out is if you're jealous I'm getting along with your dad or that he's getting along with me."

"I do not get jealous just because I see male bonding."

"Whatever you say; so what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care you pick. I'm going to take a bath and then chill out."

"We could watch it in my room."

"Oh-kay." Veronica said as she went into his bedroom.

Logan heard the water start to run in the tub. He followed her into his bedroom and after toeing off his shoes, shucked his pants. He removed his socks, than put the dirty clothes into the basket Veronica had gotten him for his room.

He crawled into bed and turned on the television, he was flipping through the channels when he saw an episode of Charmed, he paused to see if it was one where Alyssa Milano wore little to no clothes. Since it was the one where she was wearing a fish tail and little else he decided to keep it on. 

Logan let his eyes drift shut, he'd just rest them for awhile.

Veronica came in the bedroom twenty minutes later to find Logan sound asleep. She took the remote from his hand and shut the television off, turned out the light and got into bed next to him. She scooted closer and settled herself next to him. Since she liked sleeping on her side she turned and left her back next to Logan. Logan immediately reached for her warmth and spooned himself behind her.

Veronica let the stillness lull her to sleep, she didn't let herself question why sleeping like this felt almost as good as the incredible sex they always had. Maybe they were actually going to make it this time. She would let him into her cases and Logan would apply himself. They could do it.


End file.
